Flight of the Shadow Clans
by Rocky Oberlin
Summary: Prequel to ShadowDancer and SunSinger. The explaination of how Cale and Mia came to the NetherRealm.
1. Chapter 1

Flight of the Shadow Clans

Chapter One

Rocky Oberlin

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ronin Warriors and don't own the idea of ShadowDancers and SunSingers. The story line is mine.

Dedicated to Inda for pestering me the most to write a sequel. Sorry I can't think of how to end the story, but I can think of how to begin it.

Cale's Story

Cale was certain that he and his sister was the last in the area. He hadn't seen any of the other Shadow Clans since the curse was first discovered. It was sad that his sister was born just after the deadly plague came on them and he was aggrieved that she would never get to see the sunlight. He tried to tell her, when she was young, about the blue skies and the golden sunlight that showed the vibrant colors of the world, but she only saw the shadow-darkened colors when the sun was resting. It has become too dangerous for them to live alone anymore so Cale thought to hide with the FireDancer Clans. They were a godsend, but when superstitious villages attacked them, Cale almost lost his baby sister and most of the FireDancer Clan they were hiding with. It was final, he needed to move Mia someplace that would hide her in the day and cover them both in darkness and shadows. He would have to go back to the cursed Nether Realm.

Cale regretted his decision as soon as they walked through the Gate into the darkened world. He could see the land was just starting to recover from the darkness that had been killing it when the curse razed it, but he didn't know how long ago the shadowed realm had been revived. Or who revived it. When he was a child, Cale heard rumors in the dying land that a tyrant had cursed the realm when he couldn't conquer it. Now, after five years, it was starting to grow back to the beauty it once had been. How? That was the question that remained unanswered.

"Where are we Cale?" asked a childish voice.

He looked down at his five-year-old sister and smiled at her. "We're in the Nether Realm, Mia. I thought we could stay here for a while."

"But what about the FireDancer Clan that we were staying with? Why couldn't we stay with them?"

Because they are in as much danger as we are, thought Cale. "They were going someplace else, Mia," he said gently. "We wouldn't have been able to follow them to where they were going. There are places that don't have caves and thick stands of trees to hide in."

"Oh." Mia's wide eyes looked up to her older brother. "Why does this place look like the time the volcano threw up fire on the land?"

"Because it had a tough couple of years," the fourteen-year-old said. A tough couple of centuries are more like it if what the Elders said was correct.

Cale sighed. This was to be home from now on; they had to get used to it.

"Why is the Shadows sad big brother? They are crying for something."

"They're sad because there is no one to talk to, little Shadow. All the people that could talk to them are gone."

"Gone where?"

The blue haired boy winced. Yes, gone where. If there had been any in the area, then the shadows would have told him. There was no one, any who could help them in the whole blighted land. Cale fortunately remembered some of the rituals that were involved with crossing the Gate to the Nether Realm and he followed them as best he could. There was no Elder to come to correct him in the passage. There was no clan to take them in. Cale was alone with Mia in an unfamiliar world.

"I don't know. May be they went to the Mortal Realm." Cale winced at his lie as the shadows told him the terrifying stories that showed how the conquering tyrant murdered the Shadow Clans.

"You can talk to them, Cale. Then they won't be sad."

"Yes, Mia, I will talk to them, but it will be later. We need to find someplace to stay."

"Where are we going to stay? Are we going back to stay in the Mortal Realm?" Mia looked hopeful; she wanted to go back to the place she knew for so long. She was disappointed when Cale shook his head.

"We have to stay here for a while," he said. "We don't have the supplies to go back across right now. May be we can go back in a little while." Mia pouted, but she understood; she was a smart child.

"I'm hungry, when are we going to eat?"

--------------------------------------x--------------------------------------

Cale was getting nervous just standing in the anteroom of the palace's throne room. He didn't want to be here, but he had no choice. Two long months of living off the land and hiding in caves made him fear for his little sister more than for himself. The nights had gotten colder and she was shivering in the meager blanket they shared. It was a godsend when the stranger approached him with an offer of food and shelter. The Shadow siblings had no other real options but to take the man up on his offer and join him in his home.

Then the other shoe dropped. The stranger was an officer to Lord Tulpa's army and Cale was expected to join as thanks for the offer given to him by the officer. The blue haired teen was given the ultimatum to join Tulpa's army or him and Mia was to go to the slave pens. Mia looked frightened at the idea of the slave pens and Cale would rather live and die in a cave then to put his little sister into that environment. That decision landed him here, waiting for the ax to fall and for him to sell his soul to a demon.

"Lord Tulpa will see you now," came the nasally voice of the mage.

Cale didn't like the- What was he anyway? A ghost? A man? The color of his skin made him look like he was permanently sick. Of course, if Cale had to work with the powers this thing did, Cale would look that sickish color too. He bowed to the mage and followed the thing in; he didn't think the sneer ever left the green face of this twisted man.

"Lord Tulpa, a new recruit for you to look at."

Cale knelt to the ruler of the Nether Realm. It wouldn't do for him to die at this tyrant's hand and leave Mia to the tender mercies of the army officer or the slave pens. He could lick boots for a while; Mia's safety depended on this. Cale took a deep breath. He could do this.

"My Lord Tulpa, I am Cale of the Shadow Clans. I wish to serve you here in the Nether Realm." There, he just said his first lie to the one who could be his new master. Cale winced at the gravelly chuckle that rolled down from the shadow darkened throne. He watched the shadows roil restlessly in the area as if they wished to be someplace else.

"So, a member of the Clan that I killed so long ago wishes to serve me. Tell me, what can you do, little Shadow keeper?"

The best lie is often a partial truth. "I can Speak to the Shadows, Lord Tulpa."

The following silence was thick and taunt with anxiety; cold sweat ran Cale's back as he waited for his sentence. "You will serve me willingly, Shadow Speaker? You will use your power to serve my purpose?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good. You will join Dais and learn from his tutor. The two of you will one day lead my army under my Lady Kayura and me. Badamon, show our new Demon General to his new rooms."

"Very well, Lord Tulpa." Badamon sneered at the kneeling teen. "Come with me."

"My Lord," ventured Cale. "I was wondering about my sister. What about her?"

"You dare question your Lord about a simple sibling," shrieked the mage. "You will learn to respect your Lord."

"Hold Badamon," said Tulpa after a moment. "You have a sister, little Shadow Speaker?"

Cale silently let out the breath he had been holding. "Yes, my Lord. She is five and I don't want to leave her alone. She is all I have left."

Tulpa chuckled and a wave of foreboding crashed down on Cale. "A sister... Very well, she will stay with you in your rooms. We will see if you deserve a house later on."

Cale prostrated himself before the cruel tyrant. "Thank you, my Lord. You are most generous."

"If you fail me, your sister will pay for your mistakes," warned Tulpa. "I don't like failure."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Leave. Badamon will show you to your rooms. You can get your sister later."

"Come. You've taken up enough of Lord Tulpa's time." The mage flew from the throne room and Cale had to run to catch up. He wouldn't fail Mia; he couldn't fail her.

--------------------------------------x--------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" asked Mia.

"To where your brother is living, now shut up," growled her host.

Mia huddled in on herself as she ran to keep up with the cruel officer that had taken in her brother and her. The little ShadowDancer listened as he mumbled and cursed about the new Demon General he would have to take orders from. As if it wasn't bad enough he had to take orders from the witch Lady and a fifteen year old boy, now there was another who would be telling him how to do his job. The officer snarled at Mia as she fell behind again and growled for her to keep up. Mia ran a little faster on the cold marble floors to keep up with the infuriated man as he led her into the palace living quarters. She skidded to a stop when he halted in front of a pair of doors and pounded on the wood to ask for entry.

She and the officer were surprised when Cale opened the doors and Badamon stood behind him. "Yes?"

"I brought your sister," snarled the officer. He didn't pale at the sneer Badamon gave him. "Good luck, kid. You're in way over your head." He turned and plowed past Mia; he wanted to leave the area as fast as he could. Mia fell to the floor when the officer stalked past her.

Cale ran out of his rooms and knelt next to his little sister. He held her close as she cried into his chest about the mean man and how the palace frightened her. All Cale could do to comfort her was rock the child back and forth. He didn't know if he could earn that house Tulpa promised or if he would even be given one if he did earn it. "It's all right. We're safe." But how safe were they really? Cale wished he knew the answer to that question.

"Get back in here," ordered Badamon. "Master Tulpa didn't take you in for you to waste his, and my, time comforting that brat."

Cale bristled at the comment and Mia quieted her sobs into the silent tears. The blue haired teen looked down at his sister and vowed to make the mage pay for insulting his sister like that. And Tulpa will pay for killing our Clans, vowed Cale. All he had to do was wait and watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Flight of the Shadow Clans

Chapter Two

Rocky Oberlin

Disclaimer: Don't own the Ronin Warriors and don't own the idea of ShadowDancers and SunSingers. The story line is mine.

Dedicated to Inda for pestering me the most to write a sequel. Sorry I can't think of how to end the story, but I can think of how to begin it.

Author's note: I was asked about the relationship between Cale and Mia. The way I wrote this and "ShadowDancer and SunSinger", Mia and Cale were true brother and sister from the same parents. (Don't ask about twisted minds, I happen to be twisting mine further going back to college for nursing.)

Mia's Story

I didn't know where we were going, but it was awful. The shadows were crying and twisting in their grief. They were not like the ones in the green world we had just left. When Cale did the ritual to cross the Gate, I could see the shadows changing to comply with the orders he gave and then change when it sounded like he was saying something wrong. One shadow told me they were doing it because he was desperate, but we should learn how to do it correctly later. I think that I'll tell Cale when we return to the green world.

I call the world I grew up in the green world because others said it was green. Cale, kids from the FireDancer clan, and the shadows tried to tell me what green looked like, but I have always lived in the night. I can't stay awake in the day when the sun is shining and the sleep I sleep frightens me. I have seen Cale and the FireDancer clan sleep and awaken easily. I don't do that; I sleep with no dreams and one FireSpeaker kid said it was like I was dead until sundown. His parents shushed him and Cale looked embarrassed, so I didn't say anything at the time. Later Cale just said that something mean happened to our people and I got it because I was like some of the others of our clan. I asked him why we weren't with another Shadow clan and he said that they were all killed by the meanie that sent the- what did he call it? - Curse? I think that Cale called it; a curse. All I know is that I can't go out in the sun like the other kids and I sleep in the deep black.

Cale is getting worried. I can tell; he's chewing on the inside of his cheek again. He must be worried about where we are going to get more supplies so we can go back. I just wish we could go back now and find a village someplace that Cale could buy food.

--------------------------------------x--------------------------------------

Mia looked up at her brother one more time. He seemed happier than he had been a minute ago. "Mia, I found a cave. We'll stay there for a while until I can find a place for us to live." Mia nodded, picked up her pack, and followed her brother into the rocky cave that seemed to hide in the shadows. At least they were protected by the sad shadows.

It was hard for Mia. Cale went out to find food while she was in her cursed sleep. The days were getting colder and she was shivering under the thin blanket they had found in the burned out FireDancer village. Mia had been frightened to go back to the village after the normal humans came after them and the FireDancers. It was strange to see the mighty FireDancers not able to control and turn the very element that was destroying their village. Mia thought that may be the ones who could have were killed when they tried and the rest were like Cale; they could speak to the fire, but they couldn't control it.

Mia was getting hungry again when she heard a new noise outside the cave. She huddled into a dark corner and pulled shadows around her like Cale told her when something new entered the area. It sounded like horses, but she didn't know if the ones riding them were nice or mean. Hopefully Cale would be back soon.

"It looks like someone is here, my lord. The ashes are still warm and the tracks are fresh."

Mia sucked in her breath. They had a tracker. Not even shadows could hide everything from a tracker, especially a good one. This one sounded like he knew what he was doing. Mia hoped Cale would hurry.

"Search the area then. He couldn't be too far from the area. He wouldn't want to stay too far from his campsite."

The commanding voice sounded cruel. Mia didn't want to know what he was like, but she was sure that he wouldn't take too kindly to her. He sounded like the villagers who burned the FireDancers out of their homes. Mia could hear the tracker and a few other people searching the brush for the person they were looking for. Please don't be Cale, Mia prayed.

"Sir, I found him."

"Well, let's see him." There was a pause then, "Well? What do you have to say for yourself, boy?"

"I needed to feed my sister. It's getting colder and we're starving."

"And where is the sister of yours? Bring her out here and may be I'll bring you home with me. We'll see if you have any uses."

Mia heard Cale come in with another man. The shadows parted enough for him to see her and head her way. The other man stayed where he was and watched the teen go into a shadowy corner. A few mummers later and Cale brought Mia out of her hiding place and to the other man. The soldier sneered at them and turned to leave. Cale and Mia followed him out and confronted the lord of the area.

"So you were telling the truth. Very well, come with me. I think the chambermaids can use your sister's help and you can work in the stables. We'll talk about your future later."

--------------------------------------x--------------------------------------

It was hard work, but Mia followed the maids' directions and earned a few smiles and thanks. Cale would come at night, clean up, and go to bed. In the early morning they would both get up and have breakfast before going to their separate jobs. It was strange at first for Mia it work during the day when she was used to sleeping, but Cale said it was best for her to act like the others and try to stay out of the weak light that shone on the land.

One of the maids was teaching Mia how to sew and a cook was teaching her how to make simple meals. Mia was grateful for the extra tutoring because it kept her away from her cruel host. She could hear him in the main hall bellowing at his soldiers about orders from a "Lord Tulpa" or "Lady Kayura". She didn't think she wanted to meet these people, but the shadows were whispering that the lord had plans for Cale. Mia figured where Cale went, so would she.

--------------------------------------x--------------------------------------

"He gave me an ultimatum. I don't like the idea, but I like you in the slave pens even less." Cale was pacing around their small room while Mia watched him from their pallet on the floor. "I would rather go back to that cave than have those done to you."

"Cale, as long as we are together, I don't care what we do. We can go back to the cave if you want. Will we be safe? Will we be able to go back to the green world?"

Cale looked at his sister. Mia loved the Mortal world and she was always begging him to take her back. She gave him a hopeful look. "I don't think it would be a good idea." Cale knelt down in front of his sister. "I'm going to work for this Lord Tulpa. May be we can find a way to get away from him later when we're more unnoticed."

"May be." Mia looked down to her lap before looking at Cale again. "I'm scared."

"So am I, little Shadow, so am I."

An angry shout from their host made them look up. "You best go see what he wants, Cale. Or he'll lash you again."

--------------------------------------x--------------------------------------

Mia was afraid that their host was going to kill her when he called for her. She immediately ran to answer his summons and as told to get her things; she was leaving. At first Mia thought that she was going to the slave pens, but then she remembered that the slaves had nothing. They hardly had the clothes to cover them in the cold.

Mia was glad that she didn't take too long because when she got back, the lord was in a worse mood than before. He ordered her to follow him and keep up. She ran as fast as she could until they came to the stables. The lord mounted on his horse and another soldier roughly swept up Mia before the column trotted to the big castle in the distance. Mia hoped that her going there was a good sign.

Again she was told to keep up as the lord strode through the castle of Lord Tulpa. Mia heard him muttering under his breath about another Demon Lord to follow who didn't know his head from his- well, Mia didn't know what that was he said, but she didn't think Cale would like her to know or repeat it yet. Mia scrambled to keep up with his angry strides and harsh yells to keep up. At a door, he pounded to be let in. Mia was so glad to see Cale that she started to cry. She really started to cry when the lord plowed past her and knocked her to the floor.

Cale had her in his arms and was trying to comfort her as best he could when she heard a chilling voice command him to come back into his room. "You are here to serve Lord Tulpa, not comfort some puling little brat." Mia didn't like that voice and was very afraid of it. She looked at the speaker when Cale stood up and Mia didn't like the look of the green-faced man.

"Mia, this is Badamon. He will be teaching Dais and me what we are going to be doing in Lord Tulpa's army. Lord Badamon, my sister Mia."

Badamon hardly looked at her and dismissed her quickly. Mia didn't dismiss Badamon as quickly, though. The shadows were whispering every little thing they could tell her about this mage and the boy that Cale was going to be working with. They also said that two more were being considered, so the room was going to get crowded. Mia thought that it would be a good idea to find someplace out of the way while Badamon was teaching her brother. He might know what Cale could do, but Cale always told her to never let anyone know what she was until she had the power to fight for herself. Mia was sure that Cale would be teaching her the ways of their clan soon. All they had to do was keep their heads low and pray for an opening into the green world again. Then may be they would be free.


End file.
